Bluebird
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Clare Edwards found out that a broken heart could never be mended. Takes place during "Now or Never". Oneshot/songfic.


**Better than my other oneshot/songfics, but not my best writing. Nevertheless, here you are!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR "BLUEBIRD"  
**

* * *

Bluebird

A broken heart could never be healed.

It was a simple concept. If one had been in a serious relationship, there was nothing that would ever hold it together once more.

Clare Edwards had found the fact true too little, too late.

Once a heart was broken, no amount of love or warmth would ever glue it back together. Nothing could mend it, for it had gone through too much grief. The pieces were far too brittle to ever hold together once again.

But who was the one who had wanted space? Who was the one who had began to feel suffocated?

It was _her_; she had no one to blame for the break-up but herself. If it hadn't been for her, she wouldn't feel like her heart was being viciously clawed by icy fingers. The thought of him—smoldering emerald eyes and that teasing smirk, for example—drove her to a madness of her own: longing.

She missed him with such intensity that she had not experienced after her break-up with K.C. With K.C., her heart had ached only slightly; she had soon realized that they were too naïve and too young to get into any serious relationship. There had never been any chemistry between them; no mutual connection that they had with one another.

With Eli, on the other hand, she had experienced the happiest moments of her life. Everything from movie nights to a Chuck Palahniuk book reading brought some new spark to their relationship. But with Eli, there had always been a lingering presence.

It reminded her of Daphne du Maurier's _Rebecca_. She could easily relate to the novel since the characterizations were so identical to the people she knew.

Eli was the mysterious Maximilian de Winter while she was the child-like Mrs. de Winter II. And Julia had been Rebecca, that constant ghost haunting their ever move.

Like Maxim, Eli had shown interest in a mere girl despite her naivety. Just like the protagonist—whose first name had never been revealed—Clare had immediately fallen heads over heels for a man that stood out from others. Unlike _Rebecca_, however, Eli _had _loved his deceased ghost whereas Maxim had loathed Rebecca.

But, it was no matter now. He had moved on.

Or rather, a certain girl had zeroed her target on him.

Imogen Moreno was a curious thing: mismatched outfits, wild hair-dos, and unique solutions to common problems (i.e. using tampons to cure a nosebleed).

However, this was not Clare's number-one problem. There had been something much more nauseating about the mere thought of Imogen.

She had been constantly pestering Clare about Eli's whereabouts.

And what was most peculiar was the fact that she asked at the most inconvenient times.

"_Clare! I've been looking for you everywh-Ooh! Are you going to eat that muffin? By the way, where's Eli?"_

"_Clare, I _need_ to find Eli ASAP!"_

"_OMG, is that a new top? It's so…cute! Where'd you get it? I wonder if Eli would like to see me in it. Speaking of the devil himself, have you seen him around lately?"_

It was infuriating. And Clare would always respond in a familiar way.

"_Help yourself…and I don't know, Imogen."_

"_Why don't you go kook for him yourself?"_

"_Thanks…and no, I don't know where he is."_

Today, the same predicament had occurred.

"_Hey, Clare. Where's Eli?"_

However, Clare answered in a different manner for a change.

"_Eli and I aren't even friends. Not anymore. I don't keep tabs on what he's doing 24/7. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."_

And then the tears had started to flow.

The waterfalls spilled freely out of her eyes. She had felt her mascara begin to smear. The tears ran down her cheeks and she soon tasted the saltiness. Clare collapsed against her locker and slid down to the tile floor. Her head was buried in her hands and her body shook as the tears kept flowing. Hours later—at least it had seemed like hours—she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Imogen's mousy-brown glasses.

"Look who I found!"

Clare glanced up and suddenly wished she hadn't.

There he was, his long bangs slightly blocking his emerald eyes. He knelt down beside Imogen and smirked at Clare.

"Everything okay, Edwards?"

His voice…God, how she had missed the ever-present drawl in his voice! She wanted to kiss him, hug him, feel his arms around her waist…

_Imogen._

The name popped into her head like a bomb. Gone was all brief euphoria. He wasn't hers, not anymore. Imogen had him now. He belonged to her.

She ignored his question and turned her attention to Imogen.

"Guess you didn't need my help after all, Imogen."

She smiled and shakily got to her feet. Then—to her own astonishment—she hugged Imogen quickly and left them behind.

Thankfully, they two were too dazed with the recent action to realize that Clare had begun to silently cry once again.

* * *

"Clare, he's the _best, _no lie!"

Imogen was bursting of excitement after returning from her earlier date with Eli. The two were seated in the Edwards' household. A sort of mutuality had formed between the two. They were not exactly friends, but they enjoyed the other's company nonetheless.

"I'm happy to hear it." She faked a genuine smile.

If only she could have been Imogen tonight…

Honestly, she _was _happy for them. It just so happened that the thought of them as a…_couple…_disturbed her ever so slightly.

Imogen gasped.

"Oh my God! I should have been home half an hour ago!"

She quickly gathered her things. When she was done, Imogen tightly hugged Clare.

"Thank you for being so good to me. I can't imagine how hard it must be to…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind."

Imogen smiled and skipped out of the house.

As soon as the soon as the door slammed shut, an iron weight collapsed on her heart. The thoughts that had been swirling about her mind for the last hour finally revealed themselves at full force.

Imogen laughing at something Eli had said. Their hands intertwined on the tabletop. The world suddenly becoming blurred around them. Eli making continuous sarcastic remarks while Imogen gazed at him in wonder. The two of them leaning in closer and closer. His lips grazing hers softly…

Her stomach somersaulted at the thoughts. It was just her imagination running wild, surely? Was she jealous? If so, she loathed the feeling. It twisted her soul into a poultice 24/7.

Clare tried to cry, but no tears spilled out. She had cried herself dry.

* * *

She knocked on the door. He comes out—as she had hoped he would—and surprise immediately brightens his emerald orbs.

"Hey…" A look of confusion momentarily crosses his features.

"I just wanted to…catch up." She smiles.

"Come on in." He dramatically gestures to the interior of the house.

She laughs and steps inside.

Everything is exactly as she remembers it. The walls were still an array of blacks, reds, and greys while the hardwood floors shined immaculately. An aroma of delectable food lingers in the air, and she envelops herself in the moment.

Suddenly, a wreath of arms enfold her and pick her up off the ground.

"Clarabelle!" Bullfrog's voice ricochets off the walls.

In some alternate universe, perhaps he would be a man to be fearful of. He was quite burly, and Bullfrog certainly could pin a person down within a heartbeat. Yet, there was something very warm about him. Most would expect him to be course and strict, but the few who _really _knew him could tell that he was just the opposite.

Clare loved Bullfrog as a second father because of his comforting demeanor. Unlike with her own father, she could open up about anything with Bullfrog. Whether it was a missed homework assignment or a fight with Eli, Bullfrog had been there at her side to listen. He would give her heartfelt advice and never complained once about the pressing questions she asked. Bullfrog had been a savior for Clare.

She squeals a bit as she's suddenly lowered to the ground.

As she stumbles, Eli gently places a hand on her arm to steady her. She blushes a crimson color and smiles at him.

"I didn't know Clare was here!"

CeCe suddenly appears, a red-and-white checkered apron fastened around her waist.

Within moments, Clare is wrapped in a tight bear hug.

CeCe, like Bullfrog, had become a sort of second parent for her. She was much more comforting to talk with than her own mother, and that in itself was a saddening fact. With her own mother, it had always been about rules. No swinging legs when seated; it was considered very unladylike. CeCe had welcomed her like a daughter right from the beginning, and she would always make sure that Clare was comfortable.

"Mom…she can't breathe."

"Right! Sorry, dear!" CeCe immediately lets go of Clare. "It's great to see you again, honey. Do you want anything to drink? Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. I don't need anything, thank you."

"Clare and I will be in my room."

His parents glanced at each other knowingly.

Clare blushes and looks down at her feet.

"It's a really nice day out. We could just sit outside." She suggested.

He nodded and they sit down on his doorstep.

"Spill."

"I just…wanted to talk to you."

"About…"

"Anything."

As they talked, the world around them seemed to blur and fade.

Before she knew it, he was leaning towards her and she couldn't feel anything but the thudding of her heart reverberating inside her chest.

And then she is shoved to the ground. As she looks up, a triumphant gleam is reflected in Imogen's eyes.

"You had your chance."

Suddenly, Clare woke up. The realization hit her as fast as a lightning bolt. How long could she continuously pine after someone who would never be hers again? She had to find Imogen. An apology was necessary.

Clare quickly dressed and was soon walking to The Dot. She saw a flash of brown and headed towards it. As she neared, the bob of brown's pupil turned around as if sensing her presence.

She gasped. It hadn't been Imogen after all.

She would recognize that person anywhere. The person's lips were forming words, but she couldn't make them out. Her eyes must have been deceiving her. But her subconscious knew that the moment—as well as the person—was real.

Her heart stopped, and suddenly everything was happening in slow motion. The people surrounding her began to disappear, and all she could see was that person. Soon, her legs had become jelly. She didn't dare blink, for it might prove that this was a dream or hallucination. Clare knew that their paths would cross eventually, but she had never imagined it would be like this. Suddenly she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide; the penetrating gaze of the person was too much for her to bear. As she collapsed, she stole a glance at the person and her fears were proven correct.

It was Eli.

* * *

**I don't think I'm going to continue this, but I might. Emphasis on 'might'. Review (please) and tell me what you thought!  
**

**Song: "Bluebird" by Christina Perri  
**

**You should listen to it. Totally underrated song.  
**


End file.
